


Giac x Fanny Extravaganza Series

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: This series is a bunch of mini fics of Giacomo Casanova x Fanny PriceThere will be smut later on, but I will warn you in the notes if you don't want to read it!!Enjoy! :)p.s: I LOVE MY SHIP AREN'T THEY CUTE?! *squeals*





	1. Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my Giac x Fanny Weekend on my Tumblr, this is part 1 of the series of mini fics I've written for this ship. This prompt is: Coffee Shop

“Hello Sir, welcome to Austen’s Coffee & Cakes! What can I get you?”

Giac was stunned, this barista had light brown eyes. Rosy cheeks, full lips and a beautiful smile.

“Uh-uhh,” He stammered.

Her features melted, “Sir? You okay?”

“Yes,” he cleared his throat. “I’ll have a frappucino. A mocha one.”

She smiled again, “Okay! Coming right up.” She began to type the order into the register.

“Thanks very much Miss….Fanny.”

She smiled up from the register, “Pleasure’s mine Mister….”

“Casanova. Giacomo Casanova.” He beamed at her.

“Well Mister Casanova, you owe me $1.85”

He handed her the money with a smirk.

“Will that be all Mister Casanova?”

“Yes, well no actually.”

“What else can I get you?”

“How’s about your telephone number?"

Fanny very nearly dropped his drink, but managed to sloppily write her name and number on the cup and hand it back to him with a blush.


	2. Dungeons & Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two modern nerds play Dungeons & Dragons, stuff gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“No way I lose health for this!”

“I’m sorry Fanny, but you rolled a 1! The Lich hit you and cost you 3 damage points.”

“Oh, drat! This game is baloney.”

Playing Dungeons & Dragons had been Giac’s idea. He had heard about this game from some friends and was eager to show with Fanny. She was a bit more nervous, she didn’t expect to get into it.  
After two rounds each Saturday, Fanny now owns Dungeons & Dragons merch and has a giant poster adorning her wall. This was her favorite thing to do with Giac, and him with her. Well, maybe second best.

Giacomo laughed and leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek. “Well fear not. Once this battle is over, we can recharge in a safe spot. I’ll heal you up.”

“Oh yeah? How so?” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Well as an Alchemist, I can give you a potion. And…” He trailed off and smirked at her.

“And, what?” She smiled.

He pounced over to her and wrapped her in a hug, “As your boyfriend I can kiss it all better.”

She laughed as he sloppily kissed her cheek and neck, “You’re a nutter Giac.”

“You love me.”

She sighed and pecked his lips, “Yeah I do. Now,” she smiled seductively.

“Now?” He repeated and wiggled is eyebrows.

“Now let’s go kick that Lich’s bum! Your turn! Roll and let’s go!” She bounced away from his embrace and he sighed dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, smut will be added to this series!


	3. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said fairy tales were myths?

It’s a classic Cinderella night for Fanny. She had heard of the infamous Giacomo Casanova’s Masquerade ball. She had heard stories of the man. Who witted his way to fame and fortune and has mistresses left and right. Though unproper, Fanny secretly fancied him.

His house was magnificent. Inside his ballroom were hundreds of men and women, dancing, laughing, drinking, kissing. It was exactly what Fanny imagined. Fanny took in the other women’s gowns and masks and suddenly felt plain in her simple blue gown and white mask. Before she could protest and turn away she was wisked away onto the dance floor.

Spun and spun around, from smiling women to smirking men, none of whom revealed their faces. Fanny was starting to feel dizzy when she fell into the arms of a lanky figure.

The music ceased and time stood still as she stared into the piercing blue eyes of the mysterious man.

“Hello,” his voice had a rich tremor that caused Fanny’s knees to buckle.

“Hello,” she replied a bit breathlessly. “I’m Fanny.”

“Fanny,” the man smiled. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. “Welcome. I am Giacomo Casanova.” He smiled at her.

She gasped, and smiled back.

It truly was a magical night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that I love this pairing?


	4. Autograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Fanny is a successful author and the man of her dreams asks for her autograph

It was her first novel, a romance one. As wrong as it may seem in a viscious liberal feminist society, Fanny loved the fairytales where the princess was whisked away by a handsome prince.

Of course since she did live in a visciously liberal feminist society, the heroine of her novel was much more strong willed and independent. Foul mouthed, strong in the arms, witty, clever. Fanny’s heroine was everything Fanny wanted to be.

So why wouldn’t the romantic lead be based on the man of Fanny’s dream? She wrote him tall, thin but not scrawny. She wrote him to have silky brown hair and eyes that pierced through the soul. (Fanny regrets writing that specific line, too clichéd.) She wrote that the man was clever, quick on his feet and kind. Fanny wrote him like that because he didn’t exist. How else would you appeal to young readers?

However at her first book signing in New York, after meeting long queues of readers—Fanny was shocked. For amongst the adolescent girls stood a tall, thin man with silky brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was the last in line, which meant Fanny could be in for an actual conversation.

He walked up to her table, shot her the most dashing smile Fanny had ever seen, and shook her hand.

“I liked your book Miss Price. Though I will say it was more for my daughter. Just proof reading it for her.”

Fanny’s heart stuttered a bit as she signed the book. “Oh, your daughter liked it then?” She couldn’t help but notice no wedding ring on his finger.

“Yes well, ever since her Mum died books are an important piece in her life.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry….What’s your daughter’s name?”

“Leonilda.”

“That’s lovely, and again I’m awfully sorry.” Fanny sighed, and scribbled a personal message in the book.

“That’s alright Miss Price, you’re really important to her.”

“All of my readers are important to me. All of them.” She peered into his eyes and he smiled.

“Thanks for the autograph, she’ll be thrilled!”

“It’s my pleasure to Leonilda and you Mister….”

“Giacomo. Giacomo Casanova. And you are?.” He smiled at her.

She laughed and shook his hand again, blimey it was warm and soft. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise. Hopefully I’ll see you again soon.”

“Hopefully quite soon.” She giggled and he smirked.

The next day when Giacomo returned to the book signing with his daughter, Fanny couldn’t help but smile with glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Including sexy times! ;)


	5. Introspection and Assurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't know I could feel this way about someone." - 
> 
> For @Skyler10fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you Skyler! Here's your prompt! :)

 “Gold coin for your thoughts, Fanny?” Giac whispered to her temple as he ran his fingers over her shoulder.  
It was a late, warm and love filled evening.

Giac couldn’t believe how lucky in love he was with the woman beside him. He had stumbled into her life on a whim, and once he found her, he never dreamed of letting her go. He felt her snuggle into his neck and he thought his heart would burst.

“I’m thinking….” She started, kissed his neck and said, “of how extraordinairly different we are from one another.”

Giac chuckled and tighted his arms around her, “Yes, I suppose we are.”

“People think it strange. You and I together. Why do you suppose that is, Giac?”

“Like you said, sweetheart. We are different. But all that aside,” He tilted his head down to meet her eyes, “I’ve never been happier. I love you, so much.”

Fanny’s mouth opened and close a few times and tears rolled down her cheeks. Giac wiped them away with a soft grin.  
“I love you too,” she sniffled.

“It’s funny,” He started, “I didn’t know it could be like this.”

“Like what?”

“I didn’t know I could love someone like you.”

He felt her stiffen and he cursed himself. “What am I like, Giac?” Her voice coy.

He placed a hand under her chin, and tilted her eyes to his. “You, my love, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Too kind to this mad world, and more than I could ever deserve.”

Fanny opened her mouth to speak, but all she could manage was whispering, “Giacomo…”

He rolled on top of her and placed kisses along her face and neck. “I love you Fanny. Sweet Fanny, I love you.”

She wrapped her arms around him as he craned his head to beside the bed, and blew out the candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more fics to come, hope you enjoy! :)


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties are dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dancing amongst the stars

“Fanny, are you bored?” Giac asked as he noticed her yawn for the third time.

Fanny startled and looked guiltily over at him. Fanny wasn’t one for social events, but she knew how important they were to Giac’s status and business. However this was the fourth event in eight days.

“I’m sorry.” She sighed.

“Don’t be, I’m bored too.” He tugged at his collar. “I don’t even know why I come to these bloody things.”

“Oh shhh!” Fanny smacked his thigh.

“Do you want to leave?”

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. “And go where?”

He stood up and held out his hand, “To the stars Milady.”

She took his hand and giggled. They snuck out from the gala and into the back.

The streets of Rome were illuminated in a soft yellow glow. The moon was shining an the stars were bright. Fanny started her way back to the house but Giac put a hand on her shoulder.

“What is it, love?”

“Dance with me Fanny.”

“Here?”

“Yes. Much better than a hot sweaty ballroom, right?” He held his arms out for her and she willingly stepped into them.

“We don’t have music.” She giggled as they began to sway.

Giac leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, when he pulled back he began to hum. Fanny smiled and held him closer.

“I’m sorry I pulled you out of there Giac.”

“And I told you don’t be love, there’s no where else I’d rather be.”

They danced until the sun came up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be smut!


	7. Against a Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a position ;)
> 
> (anon which happened to be the lovely @skyler10fic , much thanks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW!!!!!

His mouth never left hers as he pulled her into their flat. They had just ran home from yet another dinner party amongst the richest of France. Giac was making business plans with some entrepreneurs there, something about marketing. Truthfully Giac couldn’t care less what they discussed at dinner, all he could think of was how stunning his love Fanny looked in her gown. Her golden strands were curled, her makeup light, and her dress glittering. He made a mental note to not bring her to business dinners if he ever wanted to focus.

As soon as the men shook Giac’s hand in farewell, he grabbed Fanny’s and began trotting to the carriage. Eager to take her any which way.

The minute they were in the carriage, Giac was relentless. Kissing and nibbling his way down her neck. Whispering dirty things in her ear, making her shudder.

“Watch out for me Fanny. I’ll keep going until you beg me to stop.”

She placed her hand on the inside of his thigh, causing his hand to curl into a fist. “Good thing I won’t ask that.”

He hauled her up the stairs to the flat and the second the door was closed he gently pushed her against it making her gasp.

“Giac,” she panted and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands go under her dress to pull at it. His hands ran up and down and over her thighs, making her tremble. “Shouldn’t we get to bed?”

He leaned in close and whispered, “Why wait?” Gripping her thighs in his hands he said, “Hold onto me Fanny.” She did and he haulded her up and backed her into the wall.

She gasped and moaned and began kissing across his face and neck as he scrambled his hands across his trousers. Desperate and ready for her, he rubbed his cock along her folds making her cry out.

“Are you alright, darling?” His forehead rested against hers. As primal as Giac could be, he wouldn’t pursue whatever rough instincts he had unless she was okay with it.

“Please,” She hugged him close and whispered into his neck, “please be inside of me.”

He gasped when she rolled her hips, her wetness gliding easily atop of him. He whimpered and positioned himself to her.

“Ready?” He asked and she nodded.

He pistoned into her, his animalistic tendencies raging through him. Causing him to pump faster, harder, deeper. He brought one hand from her thigh and managed to find her clit causing her head to snap back.

“Are you close love?” He grunted.

“Yes.” She whispered and brought her lips to his temple to stiffle her moans as her bodice hit the wall each thrust.

A few more deep strokes and circles on her core and Fanny came hard with a moan of his name, and with a load groan he followed her.

They were still out of breath when he gently placed her down to the floor and they slid down the wall.

“Goodness Giac. That was….”

“I know,” he chuckled and brought her between his legs. His back against the wall and her back pressed against him. He massaged her shoulders and softly asked, “I didn’t harm you, did I?”

“No no, I’m okay love. That was incredible.”

“ _You_ are incredible, Fanny. My sweet girl.” He kissed her neck and felt her body mold against his.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“And I you, my dear. Forever.” He brought her closer to him and pressed kisses to her hair. In a moment he’d carry her to bed, but for now he was perfecty content with holding her. His beautiful, amazing, and ravishing girl.


	8. Fellatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanny learns a new thing to try in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW! (the next few are honestly)
> 
> The title gives it away but hey I couldn't title it "Cock sucking" XD

“Giac, can I lay on top of you?” Fanny asked from the foot of the bed.

She was fixing the sheets after their last, _randevu_.

It was her first time.

And it was, intense.

The first time he entered her, Fanny felt exactly as she anticipated, like she was being torn in half. However amongst that, she felt something else, an aching desire for Giac.

The second time they made love, it hurt less and by the third time, Fanny felt herself floating. Her body lifted out itself and she swore she could see stars. It was a beautiful burn that left her sated and panting.

“What was that, Giac?”

“That, was my Fanny discovering what’s so great about making love. That was deux points.” He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled down at her.

Happy tears rolled down her cheeks and she pulled him in for a hug. “Oh my goodness , Giac.” She whispered.

Many hours were spent stroking and kissing and learning one another’s bodies. In a more calm session of warmth and safety. However, Fanny now had an idea. It was something she had heard from some ladies down at the parlor who loved to talk such scandelous things. Truthfully, they teased Fanny for her coyness but amongst the snideful snickers were some interesting thoughts.

Giac smiled at her, resting against the headboard. He laid back down but held his arms out for her. “Of course darling, come lay on top of me.”

She lay on top of him and kissed his lips. “Do you like that Giac?”

His eyes were closed and he smiled and hummed.

She kissed him again and very gently sucked his lips, and then his tongue. “Do you like that, Giac?”

He nodded and opened his eyes to see her shy smile. “Fanny?” He tilted his head.

“Is there anywhere else you’d like me to do that?” She bit her lip.

He stared at her aghast and utterly amazed. “I think,” he said slowly, “there is a place that you can do that.” He tilted her chin up, “But only if you want to. You don’t have to do anything.”

“I want to.” She smiled at him and he smiled back. “Okay,” she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and kissed him again. Running her tongue along his lips and he moaned into her mouth. She broke away from him and kissed her way down his neck and chest. Lingering on his heart and pressing soft kisses there. “You’re a beautiful man Giacomo.” She whispered and pressed her ear to his heart.

Giac smiled at her and ran his hand down her haid and ear. Softly stroking her cheek. Fanny sat up and resumed her trail down his body. Soft kisses and the tip of her tongue had him shuddering beneath her.

Settling herself between his legs, she peered back into his eyes and saw them dark with lust. He nodded once with his mouth parted. She took him in both of her hands and stroked gently. Giac’s head fell back against the pillows.

“Now what?” Fanny asked.

He stopped panting and said, “Now…put me in your mouth.”

She did and he moaned.

Fanny slowly bobbed her head up and down until she went too far and began to gag. She quickly released him and two tear drops rolled down her cheeks.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Giac whimpered and reached down to pull her up.

Fanny shook her head, “No, no. I’m alright. I…Let me try again.”

She looked to Giac’s face and saw him softly smiling at her, “You’re doing so well Fanny. You are.”

She smiled and took him back in her mouth. Not wanting to repeat before, she wrapped. hand around where she couldn’t reach and stoked in earnest.  
Giac moaned loudly and threw his head back. She felt his hand curl around her hair

“Oh, Fanny. Keep going, please I’m close. I'm—”

Fanny was filled with his release and stiffled her cry of surprise. Her instincts made her swallow him down.

Fanny lifted herself off of him and wiped the corner of his mouth. She smiled softly but hid it behind her hand.  
“Oh, Fanny I’m so sorry!” Giac cried. He sat up to look into her eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek and was confused at her smile.

“It’s alright, love. That was…brilliant!”

“It was? But I…”

She kissed his lips, “I’m okay Giac…And I’d be happy to do that again.”

Once again, he was amazed by her. This sweet timid girl, truly was an out of world creature.

“Oh Fanny!” Giac laughed and hugged her tightly. He rolled them back into the bed and under the sheets. He settled on top of her and kissed her repeatedly. “Thank you. Thank you, I—God, I love you so much.”

Fanny giggled and closed her eyes.


	9. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: A jealous shag + Fluffy aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nsfw

“You,” She gasped in between kisses, “flirted with her!” Fanny cried. “She was,” she pressed her nails into his shoulders and whined “touching you and—” and in response to her tone, Giac growled and pushed her against the wall. Devouring her neck in licks and bites.

They were barely back inside when she tore open his shirt, scattering buttons everywhere. She quickly stepped out of her gown and left herself in her thin nightgown. She grabbed Giacomo and pressed her lips to him. Her heart was thuddering and full of pain, but she couldn’t think straight. Fanny never thought herself as possessive, however after what happened tonight her mind couldn’t think straight. Giacomo’s past never bothered her, until she saw it up close and personal.

“No, Fanny. You’re all I want.” He worried her skin of her neck between his teeth.  
Fanny stopped writhing against the wall and placed her hands on his shoulders. He pulled his head from her neck and stared beseechingly in her eyes. Well, if he thought a single assurement and his royal blues staring at her like that would rectify the fact that Fanny saw him be felt up by a woman at that ball—he was sorely mistaken.

Fanny frowned, put on her best sultry voice and growled, “Get on that bed Giacomo.”

He almost looked saddened, but the tightening bulge in his pants told another story.

Fanny practically threw him down and straddled his hips earning a low groan from him. His head snapped back and his eyes shut and—wait, his Fanny was angry with him. He shouldn’t be enjoying this.

“Fanny—”

“No!” She grunted and started grinding harshly on him, “No, no I don’t want to hear it I–I—!” She ground on him so hard, she saw white. Her body shuddered and shook and she whined and moaned. Giac’s whole heart gave out and he brought his arms up to hug her tight. Her shudders eventually subsided into soft trembling and with a heavy heart Giac realized she was crying into his shoulder.

He held her even closer and pressed kisses to the side of her head. “Oh, Fanny, darling shh.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m sor—” he cut her off with a kiss. She pulled back immediately and shook her head, “No, you shouldn’t I have acted so—” he silenced her again and this time she didn’t protest.

He laved her lips with his tongue in an attempt to comfort and soothe her. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, “You acted just how you should have. It’s my fault you’re upset.” He clapsed her head in his hands and looked into her eyes, “Angeline is an old lover. She pulled me aside as I was fetching your drink and the next thing I know she had her hands on me. You came at a wrong time, love.” He kissed her cheek. “But, I am so sorry love, so sorry. You have to believe me, you are all I want and more. It’s you Fanny,” he pulled her to his chest. “It’s you.”

She didn’t respond for a moment and he feared he wouldn’t believe her, but she quietly mewed, “I should have trusted you more. I’m so sorry, Giac.”

“Fanny, based on my past, I don’t blame you…But do you believe me, Fanny?” He looked into her eyes, “Do you believe that you are all I want and ever will?”

Fanny nodded, tears in her eyes. “I love you, Giacomo.”

“Fanny,” he sighed and manuvered their bodies so he was lying on top of her. “Let me show you what you mean to me.” He skimmed his hand from her cheek to stroking her neck to the underside of her breast. He stopped a moment and devoted his attention to it, gently rolling and squeezing the clothed flesh between his hand. He desperately wanted to rip open her nightgown and ravish them, but he knew he needed to stay reserved. Tender. This was about her, and what she meant to him.

It is true that Giacomo Casanova slept with whomever had two legs and wanted him, sometimes the legs part wasn’t even necessary! He didn’t have a care in the world, it was a mere passing time.

Then he met Fanny.

Since she entered his life she became his anchor, his hopes and dreams, his inspirations. She was utterly perfect to him, in fact it was her small imperfections that made her so enticing. Her voice in the morning could at sometimes be shrill, she has a bad habit of chewing her nails too far that they bleed, she sometimes snorts when she giggles. She has a small mole on the side of her left breast, her right breast is a bit more full. She always tries to hide her blush from him, to shield him from his favorite sight in the world, well, his second favorite sight in the world. He loved her, plain and simple.

Seeing her writhe and pant underneath him is a sight he will never tire of. He needed to see it again, to show her. He kissed her fiercely and ran his hands down her.

His hands slid further and further past her waist and eventually to her outer thigh. He brought his hand from outside her thin dress to underneath her skirt. He let the pads of his fingers tap their way up her leg until he reached the smooth expanse of her thighs.  
Fanny parted her lips and moaned into his mouth.

“Fanny,” he sighed and parted her folds with his fingers. “Aren’t you my lovely girl? My lovely precious girl?” He ran circles over her and she gasped and shuddered.

She nodded and opened her eyes, “As long as you’re mine.”

He stopped teasing her for a moment and stared back at her, “I am Fanny, forever.” And eased two fingers inside of her.

Being with Giac wasn’t the easiest sometimes, but having him take care of her, even after she acted so unfairly. Fanny was sure Giac was too kind to her, not quite understanding that he thought she was more than he deserved.

They cuddled closer under their blankets, the urgency has fled, leaving only adoration.

“I’m sorry if I acted rash before Giac."

“I’m sorry that I’m such a knob.”

“I love you Giacomo. I worry if I don’t say it enough.”

“I love you, Fanny. I will say it until you tire of hearing it.”


	10. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SFW fic about our two loves dancing in te moonlit snow

“Giac,” she whispered, “Giac wake up love!” She shook him gently and he stirred.

“Fanny unless this is for round 3, I don’t want to wake up.” He grumbled and reached to pull her back to bed.

“Giac! You nutter, please get up!”

He sat up and wiped his eye. Their room was dark safe for the stream of blue from the moon from the far window. “Are you all right, Fanny? What is it?”

“It’s snowing!” She smiled and skipped out of the room.

“Pardon?” He called after her

“Giac! Hurry!” She called from down the stairs. “Dress warmly!”

Giac groaned and got up from the bed. “You’re lucky I adore you Fanny.” He grumbled.

He found her outside in their yard, and the sight took his breath away. Millions of flakes fell from the sky, showering her form.

Fanny stood amongst the white plane of land. She wore a light blue gown under a dark red coat. Her knitted mittens were pressed against her flushed cheeks. The sky a mix of blue and black, but the full mooning giving her a glow. She had a bright smile on her face and her golden curls had little specs of snow in them.  
Fanny turned a giggled at him, she held out her arms for him. “Come dance with me Giac.” She whispered.

  
He was transfixed, blimey she was stunning.

  
They held each other close, their noses red from the cold. They nuzzled close to one another and twirled gently around.  
“Shall I sing you a carol?” She whispered into his chest. Christmas was nearby and both were briming with excitement.

“No, that’s alright. You can just talk to me.” She felt him press a kiss to her hair.

“Are you angry I woke you up?” She asked and tilted her head to look into his eyes.

He grinned down at her and kissed her frosted lips, “No sweetheart. I’m glad I’m here, with you.” He pressed his nose to hers.

“It’s magical, isn’t it Giacomo?”

“Yes, love. It is. Thank you!”

“Tomorrow we shall build a snowman and I’ll make you some warm cocoa.” She smiled.

He held her tighter and spun her around again, “I look forward to it.”


	11. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern!AU and a need for reassurance and confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SFW! :)

 Fanny awoke to the sound of her phone blasting Pachelbel’s _Canon in D_ , her beloved ringtone.

She saw the time, and and groaned when the clock read 02:46 a.m but immediately perked up when she saw it was Giacomo calling.  
“Giac?”

“Fffffaaaaaannnnyy!!!” Fanny had to pull the phone away from her ear at the sound of his yell. She could practically smell the wine he’d most likely been drinking.

“Giac, darling it’s about 3 in the morning.” Fanny furrowed her brow. Giac wasn’t one to do this. 5 years of friendship and he rarely drank unless in times of distress. Fanny grew worried.

“It is? OH BLIMEY! It is! Pardon me love. I just wanted to—” he belched, “to talk to you for a moment. Ask your opinion on somethin’.” He slurred.

Fanny sighed, “Giac, where are you? You’re safe right?”

“Oh yeah! Pfftt! I’m safe. I’m in my flat, Bellino is taking care of me.”

Fanny blinked, “Who’s Bellino?”

“Bellino’s in the loooooo.” Giac sang the last word and giggled.

“Not where Giac, _who_. Who is Bellino?”

“OH! Yeah, Bellino’s my..friend. I think. But, I think theres'a problem.”

“What is it?”

“ ’S hard to admit.” Giac mumbled.

“Giac, you can tell me anything. You know that. I won’t judge.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Oh blimey, Fanny. You’re so good to me. You’re always there for me. I, I cherish you.”

Fanny closed her eyes and felt a tear slip. What she wouldn’t give to hear that phrase in a different context. “What’s wrong Giac?”

“IThinkIWannaSleepWithHim."Giacwhisper-growled.

Fanny’s cheeks flushed. Oh. _Oh_. _Does that mean?_

“I’m not gay!” Giac said. “I know I’m not cos I like women too but. I…I feel…Oh Fanny, am I wrong?”

She knew what he was really asking and her heart broke. “Giac, no. You’re not wrong. You’re….” She took a deep breath. “You’re perfect.”

She heard Giac startle.  
“Fanny, I—"

“Do what your heart desires, Giac. You deserve happiness. No matter with whom.”

“Fanny…”

“Can I tell _you_ something Giac?” Fanny’s voiced wavered a bit as tears streamed down her face. Her heart was pounding, sweat dribbled down her neck and she was practically hyperventilating. If she had to say this, it may as well be now.

“Sure Fanny. You know I won’t judge you.” He repeated. His slurring had stopped, he must be a bit more sober.

“I….I love you.” She sniffed then gasped, “I’m so sorry.”

Fanny hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, this hurt me too.


End file.
